Living and Learning
by S0ul3ater
Summary: A story about a girl trying to regain the respect of her family, while trying to stay alive, and find true love. Sorry I'm not that great at summary's. This is my first fanfic ever so please be kind with the reviews.


_**Ok, so um, Hi I'm new to writing fanfiction and still have alot of learning to do. So if you have any suggestions please feel free to leave me a review with them. **_

_**So yeah I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. The plot is clearly mine though because its not that great. Haha so please read and review. But please no bashing. **_

_**If I get enough good reviews I'll continue the story.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Someone's POV<strong>_

_It is difficult to say exactly how I felt when he opened his eyes. It was a mixture between shock and fear. I realized at that moment that if I let him, he could become a serious threat._ **"Where am I?"** He asked groggily._ It was to be expected, he had been in a coma for three months._ **"You're in Konoha"** was my simple reply. **" Why did you bring me here? Why didn't you kill me?"** he asked in a hard raspy voice. _He was becoming angry and I knew I had to stay calm,and try to calm him, before things got to out of hand._ **"I didn't bring you here , Sai and Sakura did. Naruto did kill you, just as you killed him. But Lady Tsunade and Sakura worked hard and brought you both back from the dead."** As I told him this he seemed to calm, but only slightly. He was still on edge. **"Why can't I move?"** his voice was full of irritation.** "You are seriously injured and have a good dose of medication in you to keep the pain at bay."** He seemed to calm a little more with my answer. **"Would you like a drink of water before I start to change your bandages?"** I asked as I poured the glass of water.** "Hn"** was his simple irritated reply.

_You could clearly see his agitation written clear across his face as I started to change his bandages. I wasn't sure if he was agitated with me or the fact that he was back in Konoha. And to tell the truth I really didn't care, because once he was discharged I would be an official Konoha Medic Nin. As my mind started to wander he decided to speak._ **"Why is the Hyuuga heiress doing lowly medic nin work? Aren't you supposed to be training to become the next clan head?"** he asked with a bitterness that I've only ever heard from Neji. **"I'm here because I want to be here. And not that it is any of your business, but I am no longer a Hyuuga, I was disowned. So drop it."** I told him this with an, I'm serious tone, which he didn't seem to like.

_**A knock came from the door right as he was about to say something. Sakura walked in with Naruto right behind her.**_ **"Hello Sasuke-kun. How are you feeling?"** she asked sweetly as she quickly walked to his side. **"Hey Hinata-chan, Granny Tsunade asked me to tell you to report to her right away."** Naruto said this as he hugged me. **"Ok, thank you Naruto-kun."** I pulled away from him and turned to Sasuke and Sakura and said, **"excuse me I'll be leaving now, if you need anything Uchiha-san I'm sure Sakura-chan will be more than willing to help."** As I said this Sakura blushed._ I nodded to her then turned around hugged Naruto and gave him a peck on the cheek telling him I would see him later. As I walked out of the hospital room and towards the Hokage's office I couldn't help but wonder what I was being summoned for._

_**With Sasuke**_

**"So how are you feeling Sasuke-kun?"** Sakura asked for the second time since walking in to the room. **"Hn, fine, now leave." "Hey teme, she is just being nice. You don't have to be such an ass."** Naruto said with anger. **"Shut up dobe. You can leave as well."** Sasuke replied in a bored tone.  
><strong>"Look we just wanted to see how you are. You've been in a coma for three months."<strong> Naruto yelled with anger and irritation in his voice and written on his face. That's when Sakura threw herself onto Sasuke's chest and began to cry. Sasuke glared daggers at the back of her head. **"Sakura get off of me, now!"** he said in a deadly voice. You could clearly see the irritation on his face. **"Come on Sakura lets go. He just woke up today. He needs time to think."** Naruto said sadly as he pulled her off of Sasuke and began to walk away with her.

_**Hinata's POV**_

_As I knocked on the Hokages door I realized that I was nervous._ **"Enter"** I heard from the other side of the door. **"You sent for me?"** I asked, _as I stepped through the thresh hold of the door. I saw Lady Tsunade sitting at her desk reading a scroll with lots of others scattered across the desk._ **"Yes, yes I did. I have a mission for you."** Lady Tsunade said as she looked at me. She paused to study my face, which was emotionless. **"It's a one to two year long mission. You'll have to become a 'missing' ninja, you'll be taken under the wing of a dark medical nin. You will have to learn everything you can from him."** again she paused to study my face. **"You will be expected to kill him once you have learned everything that he can possibly teach you."**

_All I could think of was 'Finally! A chance to prove myself to my family.'_ **"Yes! I'll do it, when do I leave?"** I said excitedly. She looked at me in shock then smiled and said** "Good you leave in one week, so go and spend time with every one important to you while you have the chance." "Yes mam, thank you."** I said this as I bowed. _As I walked out of the building I couldn't help but smile._

**_Sasuke's Pov_**

**"What do you want Ino?" **I asked angrily. **"Well you've been up for a week and um, well I just came to see if you were all right." **she said nervously. That's when Hinata walked in, she looked pensive. **"Here you are. Ino, I've been looking all over for you." **she said somewhat sadly. **" I thought you were leaving today?" **Ino asked Hinata with surprise. Which in turn surprised me. I listened to their conversation intently, wanting to know what the hell was going on. **" I do leave today, but I wanted to give you these jars of healing herbs, creams, gels, and salves." **She said this as she pullled the jares out, of a tote she was carrying, and put them on the table located against the wall opposite of me. **"Why are you giving me so many? You're only going to be gone a few weeks." **Ino said in an innocent clueless tone. **"Um, well because you are going to be Uchiha-san's new nurse and his wounds are large, so I just thought you might need extra." **Hinata replied with a nervous laugh that went completely unnoticed by Ino. **"Oh, ha alright that makes sense." **Ino said with a smile.

**"No" **I said sternly. **"No what?" **both girls asked at the same time. **" I do not want Ino as nurse." **I said this with as much venom as I could muster giving said girl an evil glare. **"Well that's just to bad." **said Hinata in a stern voice, which surprised me, and I'm assuming Ino as well. She turned to Ino and asked her in a very sweet voice to give us a minute. Ino simply nodded, glanced at me, and walked out of the room closing the door behind her. Once she was out of the room that's when Hinata turned to me with a death glare. **"What?" **I asked rudely.

**"Stop being so damn mean. No, Stop! Don't say anything I'm not done saying what I have to say."** she said this as I was opening my mouth to tell her off. **"All you have done since you have woken up is be rude and harass everyone. You need to think about how your attitude is affecting everyone. Half of the people that have come in her to see you are people who care about you. and all you can do is act like an asshole to them. Don't say anything! I'm still not done." **she was shaking with anger as she told me this. **"I'm leaving and wont be back for quite a while and I don't want to feel like I'm leaving when I'm needed the most. If I have to stay I will but I really don't want to."** she was pissed and on the verge of tears. **"Why do you care if I'm an ass to everyone? What does it matter just leave for your stupid ass mission already." **I said this with as much venom as I could muster. **"I care because those people that you are being an an ass to are like my family, they mean so much to me. They are all I have since my own family disowned me. That is why I care, alright!" **she was now almost screaming, with tears streaming down her face. **"Hn, whatever."** I said this in a dissmisive tone that, I learned in the week that she was my nurse, she hated.

**"Why are you crying? You will only be gone for a few weeks, right?" **I asked with confusion, noticing that something was wrong. She didn't say anything for a few minutes. **"Well?"** I asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so that was the first chapter please tell me what you think. I really hope you all liked it.<strong>

**If I get good reviews I'll continue the story and will post chapter two later today since it is almost four right now. ^_^**


End file.
